CBeebies (USA)
CBeebies is an American children's television network for kids ages one to eight, based off of the British television channel, CBeebies. It launched on Febuary 11th, 2012, the 10th anniversary of the launch of the original CBeebies channel. Vyond City is in the USA. Unlike the one in the UK, this one operated 24 hours a day 7 days a week. The USA version is on Dish, DirectTV,Comcast,AT&T U-verse, Google Fiber, Cox Communications, Charter Communications, Time Warner Cable, and VyondCable. Hosts * Ben (Discover and Do, Bedtime Hour) * Maddie (Discover and Do, Bedtime Hour) * Owen (Get Set Go, Big Fun Time) * Nahla (Get Set Go, Big Fun Time) * Jackson (Get Set Go, Big Fun Time) * Nicole (Discover and Do, Bedtime Hour) * Dodge Segments Get Set Go Get Set Go is hosted by Nahla and Jackson, set in the house's kitchen. The House has a similar look to its 2011-present British counterpart. It airs from 6am to 9am. The channel starts up with 'Ready Steady Get Set Go" shortly after "CBeebies House Song" to mark the beginning of the CBeebies House. Shows include Boj, Ruff Ruff Tweet and Dave, Fireman Sam, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Teletubbies, Bob the Builder, Charlie and Lola, Postman Pat, and Clangers. Discover and Do This segment is accompanied by "Lunch Time", a segment with food-related episodes of CBeebies shows and also has a Lunch Time Story, read by the hosts. It airs from 9am to 12am and is a segment for kids staying home from school with shows that help them prepare for school. Shows include Finley the Fire Engine, Noddy's Toyland Detectives, Peter Rabbit, Clifford's Puppy Days, and LazyTown. Big Fun Time Big Fun Time is a segment for kids returning from school. It airs from 1pm to 6pm. Shows include Nina and the Neurons,Mr Bloom's Nursery, Bing, Justin's House, 64 Zoo Lane, Octonauts, and The Furchester Hotel. Bedtime Hour CBeebies ends its day with the "Say Goodnight" Song after the Bedtime Story. Then Bedtime Hour, a presentation strand that would help kids get ready for bed and would run from 6pm until 9pm, when the channel signs off for the night. Shows include Go Jetters, Tree Fu Tom, In the Night Garden, The Numtums, LazyTown Extra, and CBeebies Bedtime Stories. Bedtime Story Bedtime Story is the last show to air every day. Unlike the Lunchtime Story, which is read by the Hosts, It is read by a guest storyteller. Popular guests include Justin Bieber, Beyonce, Miley Cyrus, and Dwayne Johnson. The channel is 24/7 since it's in the USA so it continues to air shows after the final segment until it's time for the first segment again. Stranded Segments * Ben's Art Hour - A Segment where Host Ben would help children create a piece of artwork inspired by CBeebies Shows. * Owen's Circle Time Hour - A Segment where host Owen would make up stories from pictures viewers sent in. * Nahla's Food Hour - A Segment where host Nahla would make food. * Maddie's Singalong Hour - A Segment where host Maddie would sing songs from CBeebies shows. History Announced in 2011. The United States version of CBeebies channel launched on 11 February 2012, with the first show to air being Teletubbies. The domestic CBeebies channel broadcasts 24/7. The channel is on Dish, DirectTV,Comcast,AT&T U-verse, Cox Communications, Charter Communications, Time Warner Cable, Google Fiber, and VyondCable. Its video on demand service counterpart opened in the USA on December 25, 2012. Shows (All of them are still on) * 64 Zoo Lane * Bing * Bob the Builder * Bob the Builder: Project: Build It * Bob the Builder: Ready, Steady, Build! * Boj * CBeebies Bedtime Stories * Charlie and Lola * Chuggington * Clangers (2015 series only. Plus the USA version of the UK network included USA narrator like on Universal Kids.) * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Clifford's Puppy Days * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Dragon Tales * Finley the Fire Engine * Fireman Sam * The Flinstones * The Furchester Hotel * Go Jetters * The Huckleberry Hound Show * In the Night Garden... * The Jetsons (Original 1962 series only) * Justin's House * LazyTown (Both the original and revived series air on the CBebbies channel in the USA) * LazyTown Extra * Make Way for Noddy * Mr Bloom's Nursery * Nina and the Neurons * Noddy's Toyland Adventures * Noddy's Toyland Detectives * The Numtums * The Octonauts * Peter Rabbit * Picme * Postman Pat * The Quick Draw McGraw Show * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet And Dave * Rubbadubbers * Sarah and Duck * School of Roars * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (Original series only) * Something Special * Teletubbies * Tree Fu Tom * Wacky Races (Original 1968 series only) * Wibbly Pig * The Yogi Bear Show * Zobomafoo Related services CBeebies HD (USA) Sprout HD is a high definition simulcast feed of the Sprout channel that began broadcasting on June 1, 2013. All programs filmed in HD are presented in 16:9 widescreen, whereas programs that are not filmed in high definition are presented in a 4:3 pillarboxed format. It is currently available on Comcast, Direct TV, AT&T U-verse, Cox Communications, Charter Communications, Time Warner Cable, Google Fiber, and VyondCable. CBeebies On Demand CBeebies On Demand is the channel's video-on-demand service which launched on December 25, 2012 on Comcast, Direct TV, Dish, AT&T U-verse, Cox Communications, Charter Communications, Time Warner Cable, Google Fiber, and VyondCable. The service offers 50 hours of programs a month, with 25% of the programs updated every two weeks.